A hair clipper used in the prior art uses the rotation of an electric motor to drive the hair cutting bit to perform the hair cutting operation. When being used, the hair clipper of this structure needs not only to be brought into direct contact with the organism having the hair cut, but also to be energized, so there is a risk of electric leakage and damage to the organism having the hair cut. In addition, the hair clipper is not equipped with a device that automatically collects shredded hair, so the scattered hair will splash around and pollute the surrounding environment during the hair cutting process.